Inevitable
by Purple Strobe
Summary: Kim still in Florida, and Tommy at the park, both thinking of one another without even knowing it. Somewhat of a translation from my Spanish one. After the breakup. ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They belong to Disney…there…I said it. The song Inevitable was written in Spanish and translated in English by Shakira, which is also performed by her._

**A/N: **I believe in heartache. Life somehow simplifies itself in one way or another while in love. As much as it hurts, complications arise when it is determined to leave ones heart. At times there will be happiness and with it comes sorrows, and within these sorrows are the best feelings of nostalgia one can get out of a human being. Though we never might know what the future holds for us; the first love cannot be forgotten even with time. The wounds heal, yes, but the scars will always remain.

**Inevitable**

His heart was telling him to give up. Letting go of the letter in his hand, watching it flutter out of his reach onto the cold winter lake where they had first kissed. His chest was pulled back by a strong pain he felt as he took in a deep breath. _Even trying to breathe is hard_, he thought as he witnessed the paper floating on top of the water. He blinked twice, feeling the stinging in the upper part of his nose causing tears in his eyes. Letting one slip away from him, he quickly wiped it clean and felt the others do what he commanded them to. They drew back. _Not now_, he thought, _not in public_. Seeing the paper wrinkle now with the dampness of the water, he saw it float away from him still, not having it yet sink into the water. He felt as if his pain would not go away until the paper hit the bottom of the lake having it rip into shreds with the rocks. He knew that would never happen.

_To be true I must confess  
Making coffee I'm a mess  
Don't know anything about football.  
Been unfaithful once or twice  
Cannot even win at dice  
As for watches, I don't use one.  
To be completely honest,  
No one thinks of you  
Quite the way I do...  
It's all the same to you now. _

Kimberly Hart walked along the shores of Florida hugging herself as she felt the cool tropical breeze cross her face. It was her fourth week in Florida, and her trainer had let her have the afternoon off. Thinking of all the people she left behind in her life she inhaled a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Exhaling it feeling the pressures of what now was to be her career choice made her somewhat uneasy. Had she stayed in Angel Grove, she would have never of known the pleasures of what she now loved. She was just a teenager knowing that the opportunity was priceless. She knew Tommy didn't want her to go…but he didn't say that. He stood by her side. She felt that it was the right thing to do. She still felt like that. Knowing in her soul that California wasn't the place for her, she had decided to grab a pen and a paper and jot her life in Angel Grove away. With every inch of pain in her heart she wrote word after word, having each pry into her as if penetrating into her darkest fears.

_To be true I must confess  
I never sleep at twelve or less  
Never take a bath on Sundays.  
The truth is that I also  
Cry once a month  
Especially when it's cold  
With me nothing is easy  
You should know  
You know me so well...  
Without you everything's a bore._

She felt her knees weaken at the thought of what she just did. She mailed the letter that ended her relationship she'd had for over a year. _Time isn't anything when dealing with love_, she thought to herself hearing the ocean's whistles as she continued her stroll.

- - - - - - - - - -

Intermission:

_The sky is tired of seeing  
The rain fall  
And every day that passes is just like yesterday  
I can't find anyway to forget you because  
To keep on loving you  
Is inevitable._

- - - - - - - - - -

Feeling his head throb even more now, he looked down at the grass. It was cold, wet, and half-frozen from the cold breeze shooting through the sky. He felt his hands clam up within blowing a breath of warm air into his palms yet disregarding it and putting both into his jeans pockets. Closing his eyes, the thought of having her in his arms came inside him once more. For a split second, he felt warm. The warmth that had carried his body through the winter was no more. He'd spent this winter cold, lonely, and frozen, just like nature spent it every year. Aggravation fell on him as though an anvil had been dropped on his shoulders. Closing his eyes tightly this time to keep from crying, he thought to himself, _why_?

_I always felt that it was true  
When we talk about us two  
I should be the first revealing.  
Sure you know what's going on  
Nothing's better since you're gone  
At least I'm still breathing.  
You don't have to tell me  
You won't be coming back  
I know you so well...  
What will I ever do without you?_

Shaking his head again he looked at the paper. Sharply wet, drowning into the lake. Inhaling, taking a deep breath and letting it out without trouble now, he still walked over the grass, trying to put the love he shared with someone else in the far end of his memory. He knew he didn't have the power to do it in just one day. It would take time to get over the one he confessed his darkest secrets to; the one whom he had fallen for. The one who he without any hesitation told her he loved; the one whom he felt at that time was for him.


End file.
